The Sunless Garden
by Sparrowfeather1
Summary: Winning the first leading role of my post-college career is what brought me face to face with none other then Ryan Evans. My co-star. My some how has become incredibly hot co-star... Four Years after graduating high school, Troy's life has changed drastically and coming across an old friend might lead to even more inner turmoil than he can handle. Troy/Ryan Slash!
1. Chapter 1

_Finally! I have been trying to write this story for almost two years now but kept on getting distracted by other projects. I hope that this is worth the effort._

_It is slash. As in two men in romantic situations, I'm just making that clear now, so if that's not your thing then turn away now. If it is your thing then you are definitely in the right place my brethren._

_Summary: Winning the first leading role of my post-college career is what brought me face to face with none other then Ryan Evans. My co-star. My some how has become incredibly hot co-star..._

_Pairing: Troy/Ryan, some Troy/Gabriella_

_Rating: T probably, might go up to M later, depending on my mood._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, High School Musical or any of the characters._

**_Troy's POV_**

…

It had been four years since I saw him last and _wow_ four years could change a person...

My time at Berkley started out just as amazing as I thought it would. It was perfect, I quickly made my way to being the break out basketball star and I had Gabriella at my side for almost every game. That first year was a dream come true, everything I could have ever wished for. Sophomore year was a bit harder, I hurt my ankle during the first game and was out half the season, Gabriella still went to all of the games though. Both of our college work loads got heavier so we had less time to spend together but we were still happy. At least I had thought we were...

Junior year was when the fantasy really came crashing down. She found someone else. Gabriella never cheated on me, she wasn't that type of girl but she did want to give this new man a try. He was on my basketball team at Berkley; they had gotten to know each other during my injury last year. That was what hurt the most, Gabriella still came to all of my games but it wasn't me she was cheering for anymore. And at the end of the year, during the final championship game, against the Red Hawks of all teams, my old ankle injury returned, this time completely shattering the bone.

My basketball career ended that night.

My senior year renewed my love for theater. Without basketball I was able to focus on it more and actually got a lead that year instead of the smaller roles I had been playing. I threw myself into the play and soon theater began to define me instead of basketball or my 'perfect' relationship with Gabriella. By the time opening night came along, I had talent agents practically breaking down the door to my dressing room, one of them did break it down actually...

When I finally graduated three months ago I had an agent picked out and auditions galore. I knew that my dad wished I could have gone pro with my basketball but he still supported me in my new career choice.

And that career choice is what brought me to New York. I made a point to stay away from Broadway because I spent my high-school life dealing with Sharpay Evans, I didn't need to spend my entire career doing the same thing. There were however other auditions to take care of in New York. Auditions that I easily mastered, I was still the same golden boy Troy after all. Now though I just learned to use that god given talent and charm on stage instead of on the court.

Winning the first leading role of my post-college career is what brought me face to face with none other then Ryan Evans. My co-star. My some how has become incredibly hot co-star...

"Troy? Is that you?" Ryan paused; we were standing outside of our dressing rooms, which were right next to each other. I had been going into mine to catch a break before the first official rehearsal when we ran into each other.

"Uh..." I said dumbly, looking at him in a state of shock, not sure why my brain and body were reacting this way to the sight of him.

"Oh my god it is you!" Ryan laughed and hugged me tightly. That at least woke me up enough to wrap my arms around him a quick, _manly_, hug back. I was the first to let go, taking a step back.

"Hey, it's great to see you." I said and meant it. Even though we hadn't always been the best of friends he had still been a positive part of my life, especially my last few years of high school.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you were off in California doing your basketball thing."

"Yeah…that sort of fell through. Ankle injury…"

"Oh I'm sorry man." He patted my shoulder.

"I was bummed at first but it's cool now. I mean it all worked out" I shrugged "I'm here and staring in this play-"

"Wait, you're my co-star?" Ryan asked shocked.

"Hope you're not disappointed." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Disappointed? Of course not! This is going to be great." Ryan smiled brightly. "It'll be just like old times."

"Better than old times." I said with a smile, wondering why Ryan and I never spent more time together in high school. Oh yeah, I was to busy breaking social barriers and trying to constantly save a relationship that was doomed anyways.

"Oh wow, we're going to be late to practice." Ryan laughed and took my hand, pulling me down the hall with him to the main stage where everyone was meeting. I followed him, looking at our joined hands and gulping.

Well, this was definitely going to be interesting…

…

_Hope you liked it! The next chapter should be out soon and it will be longer than this, don't worry, this is only the prologue. Please review, it feeds my ego which fuels my inspiration and I also love any praise/constructive criticism you have. Thanks for reading!_

_…_

**_Next Chapter:_**

**_Troy and Ryan talk about their personal lives and Troy is confused about his sudden feelings._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, High School Musical or the Characters._

**_Still Troy's POV_**

**_..._**

I didn't really know what to make of my current predicament. I never had feelings like this for a man before, well that's not completely true. When I was three I told my mother that I wanted to marry Chris Mullin from the Golden State Warriors Basketball team but something told me that that didn't really count. Now though…I couldn't really take my eyes off of Ryan as we sat on the stage, talking and waiting for the director to arrive. Other people mingled around us, supporting actors, stage crew, musicians but Ryan, no, my _conversation_ with Ryan, held my complete attention.

"I thought you wanted to be a choreographer. " I said to him, the two of us sitting on the edge of the stage, our legs dangling over the edge. It wasn't as big as Broadway theaters but it was still definitely the biggest theater I had ever performed in.

"I still do but this role just seemed to call my name. I couldn't help but audition, never really thought I'd get the part but when I got one call back and then another I couldn't help but be more excited than I have in a long time." Ryan smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I know what you mean, sort of. My manager and I were looking at a lot of potential parts but this one just seemed perfect."

"Hm, wonder why." Ryan laughed, bumping his shoulder against mine amused.

"Hey, do what you know. That's what people say right?" I smiled back at him.

The play were doing was called The Sunless Garden and was about two life long best friends Adam and Jack who both are trying to make their way through college. Adam, who I was playing, had been a high school jock, a star football player. When he goes to college he has to adjust from being the MVP to being the new rooky. Meanwhile Jack, Ryan's character, is facing his own problems. Having lived his entire life in the closet, college and an overly persistent admirer is forcing him to come to terms with the fact that he's not only gay but in love with his very straight best friend.

Ryan smiled "That's one of the reasons I liked this role so much. It reminded me a bit of what I went through in college."

I felt my face grow hot "So…you're…um, gay?" I asked, feeling more awkward than I had in a while.

Ryan though just laughed, "Don't act like you're surprised. I know about the rumors that went around about me while we were in high school."

"I tried not to listen to rumors." I shrugged and while that was true, the gossip concerning Ryan's sexuality had been particularly persistent over the years.

"Sure you didn't." Ryan said amused "But yes, to answer your question, I'm very gay. I never said anything back then because, well, before your famous musical we were all so stuck in our particular roles and mind sets. I didn't have the same courage you did to change the status quo."

"Courage didn't have anything to do with it." I shook my head "I never planned any of it. Things just…happened; honestly I only ever did all that because I wanted to impress Gabriella. Courage wasn't a factor, teenage hormones on the other hand…"

"Well, whatever your motives were, what you did was very brave." Ryan said and my heart did a little flip. For a moment I was frustrated, I couldn't understand why, all of a sudden, I was reacting this way to Ryan of all people. "Oh, that reminds me!" Ryan started to talk again "I feel so bad that I didn't ask this sooner! How is Gabriella doing? Is she going to come to rehearsals sometimes, I'd love to see her again."

"Gabi and I aren't together anymore." I said slowly. Even now it was still a hard thing for me to think about. She was my first real love, I had changed the course of my life to go to a college closer to her and in the end we didn't even end up together.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just assumed…" Ryan said embarrassed, his cheeks blushing an attractive shade of pink.

"It's okay, I get it. Everyone thought Gabriella and I were the couple that were going to make it."

"I'm really really sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay Ryan. It's been over a year already. I'm over it, really." I said even though that wasn't completely true. I still missed Gabriella everyday but Ryan was so ashamed and embarrassed about what he said that I felt a need to reassure him and make him smile again. "But what about you? Surely you must have a hunk of man of your own." I said then mentally kicked myself. I couldn't believe that I actually said 'hunk of man' but it had worked, Ryan started to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm seeing someone right now. It's not serious but it's definitely something." Ryan smiled and I felt my heart sink.

_This is getting ridiculous._ I thought to myself. _I'm straight. I've always been straight. And Ryan has someone already anyways. What am I thinking? Stupid brain._

"That's great. Is he going to be coming to rehearsals sometime?" I asked

"I hope so. He's a chef so his schedule is really packed but I'd really like you to meet him."

"Yeah, that'd be nice. He must really be something if he can catch your eye."

"He's great." Ryan sighed, for a moment seeming lost in a dream but before either of us could say anything else the door to the theater opened and a stout older woman ran in.

"I am sorry I'm late everyone. Damned New York drivers don't know brakes from bovines." She let out an aggravated laugh. And took off her fluffy bright yellow jacket made of fake feathers.

"Oh my god…she looks like Big Bird." I whispered to Ryan who elbowed me in the side.

"Be professional." He whispered back but was obviously trying not to laugh. "Didn't you audition with her anyways?"

"No, when I auditioned it was for a man." I said back.

"Must have been her husband. Wren and Oliver Lennox are two of the most renown directors off Broadway." Ryan informed me.

"Now I feel bad."

"Good." Ryan said in mock seriousness but his smile gave him away and he shook his head fondly. "You still are such a jock." He laughed and I did too, I couldn't help it. His laugh was contagious.

"Well I'm glad to see my stars are getting to know each other." Wren Lennox walked up the stairs unto the stage. "But for now follow me, I want us all to get to know each other. We are a team now after all." She smiled and I stood up, offering Ryan my hand, which he took.

Just like before I was completely absorbed by the feeling of his hand in mine. Even though this lasted only a moment I couldn't help but catalog how it felt. His hand was smaller than mine, softer too but stronger than Gabriella's had been. He gripped my fingers with a strength that surprised me as he hoisted himself up. His fingers were so hot but not sweaty at all, they just radiated warmth much like Ryan's entire personality.

When I let go of his hand it felt like it happened much to soon. My heart was pounding in my chest and I knew then that I was feeling something that I hadn't felt since my winter break during my junior year in high school. I was feeling a new beginning; something exciting and unknown but this…this was much scarier than the beginnings of a social reform within my small high school. This was far worse; this was breaking my own barriers within myself and within my heart.

_…_

_God I know that was the corniest ending ever for a chapter! But we're just getting started after all; ya gotta have some cliché emotional challenges before we get to the real fun._

_Please Review and tell me what you think!_

_…_

**_Next Chapter: Rehearsals get underway and Troy meets Ryan's beau._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this some how ended up being the longest chapter so far. Not quite sure how that happened, especially because this was a completely unplanned addition to the story. And because of that I'm afraid I lied and you will not be meeting Ryan's mystery man this chapter. Next chapter, promise.**

**I really like this chapter though for a lot of reasons. It introduces an antagonist to the story but it also has a precious moment between Ryan and Troy but my number one reason is because as I was writing chapter I was really discouraged because at that time I had no reviews and I was starting to think nobody loved me :( but then while I was writing this I got three great reviews and knowing that I had awesome people out there who liked this just gave me that push I needed to finish this chapter. And yes, that last sentence was ridiculously long. So thank you my three lovely reviewers and everybody else who favorite/alerted/read.**

**Now, lets get on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Music or it's characters.**

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Rehearsals happened six days a week, beginning around noon each day and sometimes lasting late into the evening. The first few sessions everyone got to know each other. Wren seemed to big on the whole 'team' concept, for me this was an easy pattern to fall into but many other actors had a harder time. I was used to relying on my teammates, basketball after all was a sport of coordination as much as, if not more than, skill. Knowing your team members' strengths and weaknesses and making plays accordingly is what won games. But many people in show business had almost the opposite view; they wanted to get a leg up on the competition and didn't care who they stepped on to get there. So, while to me working as a team with my fellow actors seemed a no brainer, to almost everyone else it was close to heresy.

Ryan though was a good mediator; having grown up in show business he understood the mindset of an actor. How they, well I guess it was _we_ now, had to fight for each role we got, if we didn't do our best, messed up one performance our whole career could be over. Ryan understood that stress and helped everyone else realize that it was something we all felt. Ryan also had more than enough experience when it came to handling divas with attitude. But who knew we'd come across someone even worse than Sharpay.

Hyacinth Dubois was the stereotypical diva. She was extremely talented, breathtakingly gorgeous but also more selfish, demanding and cruel than Sharpay ever dreamed of being. And she was also supposed to be playing my main love interest. After the first few rehearsals almost everyone was on board with the 'we are a team' ideal except Hyacinth who acted like the stage was her private territory and everyone else was trespassing.

Luckily, we quickly moved on to table reads, focusing on the dialogue before beginning to work on the musical numbers. The cast began to meet in one of the theater's side rooms everyday instead of the main stage, which looked like a construction zone due to the beginnings of the set design.

Being the two main characters Ryan and I sat together at the head of the table while Hyacinth sat to my right. She was watching me closely, having finished reading her lines in that act. Right then we were rehearsing what was probably the most dramatic scene between my character and Ryan's.

"You cannot still be on this Adam. You're an amazing player, that's why you were chosen to play for the Danes in the first place." Ryan said, they were about finished with the first act.

"Yeah, well, maybe they made a mistake. The rest of the team is amazing and I'm just…I'm not. Maybe in high school I was something special but here...I just can't compete Jack." I felt something touch my right leg but thinking it was just an accidental bump I didn't think anything of it.

"Yes you can. And this self pitying has got to stop. You're better than that."

"You just don't get it."

"Yes I do. You just refuse to listen to reason." Ryan sighed dejectedly. His acting really was great, I wish I had been able to see more of it while in high school but it was always the Sharpay Evans show back then.

"That's because your reasoning is wrong!" I said, letting myself believe in the words I was saying, trying to put myself in Adam's place. I remembered how I felt my first year at Berkley, how intimating it was playing with guys who were good enough to go pro any day. "You don't even come watch my practices anymore and you're never at the games. In fact, this is the first real conversation we've had in a month! So how can you tell me how 'amazing' I am when you haven't even seen my teammates play!"

"I have faith in you" Ryan's voice was so even and calm but also had the hints of guilt in it that were perfect for what his character said next. "I'm sorry I haven't been there to cheer you on. I've been a shitty friend lately but I've just had a lot of things to think about."

"And you think I haven't?" I said frustrated. "God Jack, I wish we never graduated. I wish we were still back in high school and everything could just go back to normal." This time when a foot rubbed up my leg I was sure it wasn't an accident. I glanced sideways at Hyacinth and she met my eyes with some flirty eye batting of her own. _Oh god, not again._ I thought glumly, I couldn't handle another show girl crushing on me. Especially not when I had my own feelings for Ryan to sort out.

"We can't go back in time." Ryan shook his head, oblivious to the fact that my leg was practically getting assaulted.

"I know that…I just…I want to." I said softly, trying to keep in character and ignore Hyacinth. "And I'm sorry too by the way."

"Sorry for what?" Ryan looked at me confused.

"For being a terrible friend too. I haven't exactly tried to make time for you lately either." I said.

"It's cool. I get it, you've been to busy being a pussy to hang out with anyone." Ryan grinned.

"Hey!" I laughed and hit Ryan's arm with my script lightly just because it felt right. The other actors in the room with us chuckled softly.

"Don't be mad at me. You know it's true." Ryan said, now sitting in his chair so he faced me instead of the table.

"That doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face." I said in a mock pout.

"Please! You rub everything in my face. I can never forget anything because you're always telling people your 'funny stories' about me." Ryan air quoted the words in my face and I batted his hands away.

"Then maybe you should just stop doing such funny things. Don't give me such genius material and I won't be able to make stories at your expense." I said and just like the characters were teasing each other Ryan and I were too. I had turned away so luckily Hyacinth could no longer reach my leg but even if she could I doubt I would notice anymore. I was too involved in Ryan and acting with him to really notice anything else.

"Haha, how would you like it if I start telling everyone stories about you? Like how you hate clowns and almost started bawling when we watched IT when we were fourteen."

"Hey, I had something in my eye." I said so convincingly that the room laughed again. During basketball I always fed off the cheers of the crowd and right now the other actors laughter was egging me on. Ryan and I were barely using our scripts anymore, both of us knowing our lines almost perfectly already. Ryan was a seasoned showman, he was used to memorizes large chunks of dialogue quickly and well, I was just nervous so as soon as I got the script a couple weeks ago so I poured over it until I could say my lines by heart.

"Sure you did." Ryan laughed and I smiled softly, looking away.

"Thanks Jack."

"For?" Ryan asked surprised.

"For cheering me up. You always know just what to say."

"Sorry to break it to you but I wasn't even trying."

"Exactly." I laughed and leaned back in my chair. My heart started to pound in my chest because I know exactly where the script was heading next. Ever since I found out Ryan was my costar I tried to pretend that this scene wasn't happening, I was already confused enough as it is and some how I don't think this kiss between my character and Ryan's is going to help.

Ryan sighed softly "Hey Adam…you ever feel like there's a part of you that just wants to, I don't know, come out?" he asked after a brief pause.

"No." I laughed, putting my hands behind my head. For a moment my character reminded me of Chad, so sure of who he was and what he was meant to do. Sometimes I was jealous of how confident Chad was. "I've always known what I want. I can't really explain it but when I have the ball in my hands and I'm on the field…it's like nothing else in the world." I said, trailing off into a thoughtful pause but then I looked back to Ryan "Why? What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have brought it up."

"Look, maybe now just isn't a good time. It can wait until later and besides I-"

"Hey." I sat back up and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and staring at him. "You listened to me complain and then you cheered me up. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't listen to you?"

"That's just it…I don't know if you'll want to be my friend anymore after you hear this."

"Jack…" I said shocked "Nothing could ever stop me from being your friend. We've been inseparable since we were two, nothing could change that." I promised, still vaguely thinking about Chad. I wondered what he would say if I told him about the confusing feelings I was having for Ryan.

"You sure?" Ryan asked uncertainly, his face was full of such vulnerability that I wanted to somehow make it go away. I knew he was acting but I hated seeing his face contorted with such unpleasant emotions.

"Of course." I said, trepidation entering my voice. I knew that Adam had no idea what Jack's secret was; right now so many things would be going through his head. Could he be changing schools, joining the military or was he maybe sick? Was it terminal?

"I don't really know how to say it."

"Just spit it out." I said worriedly.

"I-" Ryan cut himself off and put his hands on my shoulders, he leaned forward slowly, pressing his lips against my cheek. I stiffened up. Somewhere in my head I knew that this was a logical response for my character but it was a completely involuntary action. Ryan smelled like strawberries, sharp and poignant but still sweet and warm like summer vacation and picnics. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against my own, our breath mingling together in the shortening distance between out lips. My heart stopped, all that was going through my mind was _Ryan, Ryan, Kiss Ryan_. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion and I was hyper aware of every breath, every movement Ryan made but just as I felt the lightest touch against my lips everything came crashing down.

A cell phone went off.

The moment destroyed.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I thought this was on silent." Hyacinth said.

"Well next time I suggest you leave your phone in your dressing room Mrs. Dubois." Wren said annoyed but then turned her attention to Ryan and I. "You two were fantastic. I can already tell that we're going to have a fantastic show." She smiled at them.

"Thank you Mrs. Lennox." Ryan smiled back.

"It's Wren dear. When somebody says Mrs. Lennox I look around for a window to jump out of because I think my mother in law is coming." She put a hand over her heart in a feigned panic.

"I'll remember that." Ryan said and in that moment I hated him. I hated how he could be so calm and collected when I felt like I was about to explode. Nothing had ever shaken me so much before but at the same time I had never felt anything so euphoric either. And he and I hadn't even kissed, well not really. When I was with Gabriella, her kisses were nice, very nice in fact. But they weren't anything like this and I just didn't understand why.

"Make sure that you do." Wren said. "Now, that was great everybody. Since we just finished act one how about we take our lunch break and meet back here in an hour to go over act two."

We all started to gather our things together when I felt a hand on my arm. Immediately knowing it wasn't Ryan's hand I turned to the only person close enough to me.

"You were fantastic Troy." Hyacinth smiled.

"Uh…thanks…" I said slowly.

"Do you want to have lunch with me?" she asked.

"Well, you see. I already have this thing-"

"Sorry, we already have plans." Ryan said from my other side, smiling just a bit to politely at Hyacinth.

"Oh." She didn't do a very good job of hiding her displeasure but then she smiled back at me. "Well maybe next time." She grabbed her purse, something so ugly it had to be a ridiculously priced designer.

"Yeah." I gave an awkward little wave as she left then looked to Ryan. "I don't know how to thank you. I honestly think I owe you my life right now."

Ryan laughed. "It was nothing. But I have to say, I honestly never thought I'd meet someone worse than my sister."

"Yeah I know. Don't get me wrong, your sister has her redeeming qualities…sometimes…but she's a nightmare." I said helplessly "And why do they always want me?"

"It's just the curse of your good looks and winning personality." Ryan smiled and knocked my arm with his elbow. "Come on, you can make it up to me by buying me some lunch." He said and walked out of the room. I was hot on his heels, in that moment I'd follow him anywhere.

* * *

**Well there you have it! I hoped you liked their almost kiss.**

**And for anyone who's confused her name is pronounced hi-ah-sinth. Like the flower. I wanted a sort of ridiculous showy type of name but also something that was still pretty in an odd, grow on you way. The sort of weird name is also just another way to compare her to Sharpay who as a character I actually sort of like because she is kind of amusing but like Troy said Hyacinth is pretty much like Sharpay but without any of the redeemable qualities that Sharpay sometimes shows. So yes, she will be back and causing trouble for our two gorgeous guys because I'm afraid not everything can be joy and cotton candy for long.**

**So yes, please review and thank you for reading!**

**Next Chapter: We meet Ryan's mystery man, promise!**

* * *

**And if you're still actually reading I have to self promote myself a bit. If you're in to Harry Potter Slash I have another new story out called "And the Sky Went Black" it's definitely darker than this story and it's pairing is Albus Severus and Scorpius. But there might also be some Drarry in it later. Shhhh, you're the first to know that. So if you're into that stuff and have the time check it out.**


End file.
